


Service

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Butch loves to serve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



”Butch,” purrs Fish. ”You are always loyal to me aren’t you?”  
“Very,” says Butch as he looks at his mistress. “I always will be.”  
“You are. Come here,” she says.  
“Yes, Fish.”  
“I like how true you sound. Prove it.”  
“Yes,” he says, this big hulk of a man with his sensitive eyes.  
“Kiss me,” she says in a commanding tone that comes easy to her. She had to fight to get to where she is, and she enjoys it.  
He does, and tastes her sweetness and her spice.  
She touches his hair with her long-fingered nails, raising goosebumps at the touch. Butch worships his goddess with careful licks of his tongue.  
She draws away from him and addresses her loyal henchman. “Why don’t you get down here?” she says, her tone leaving no space for denial.  
Butch kneels, and allows her to pull her panties down slightly. His tongue is on her already wet sex, and she puts her hands in his hair, directing his movements with her small yet firm hands. His rough tongue makes her shiver with delight, and he worships her calmly, feeling himself harden while tasting her sweet scent.  
Fish breathes harder, and she fists his hair, making him wince with pain but he still presses on. He licks at her clit, and runs a careful finger into her cunt slowly.  
“Yes,” she says. “Right there. You are doing so well.”  
When she comes, he smiles. His own release is triggered by her panting breaths, and he comes into his pants with a shout.  
“Thank you,” he says.  
”Loyal Butch,” she praises and pulls him up to kiss him. She tastes herself and her power on his lips. “I do so value you and your services.” He lives to serve her and will continue to do so.


End file.
